


Jason´s Thrusting Loins

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, M/M, Pre-Slash, Purple Prose, Silly Stiles Stilinski, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles writes some Purple Prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason´s Thrusting Loins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Purple Prose".

`At the sight of the mighty golden orb billowing around Jason´s thrusting loins, Erik could not help but steal a furtive glance at his secret love, Miles, who stood, unshaken, by his side.  
He kept a clandestine hope close to his tortured heart that Miles would just once let his amber-colored eyes fall upon his, Erik´s, quivering manhood, since he could not be certain he would not be devoured by his own insatiable lust all too soon. An innocent victim to his unrequited yet explosive throes of passion…”

Stiles unceremoniously collapsed in a heaping pile of maniacal yet liberating giggles.


End file.
